Peter Paul Rubens
Sir Peter Paul Rubens (28 June 1577 – 30 May 1640), was a Flemish Baroque painter. A proponent of an extravagant Baroque style that emphasized movement, colour, and sensuality, Rubens is well known for his Counter-Reformation altarpieces, portraits, landscapes, and history paintings of mythological and allegorical subjects. In addition to running a large studio in Antwerp that produced paintings popular with nobility and art collectors throughout Europe, Rubens was a classically educated humanist scholar and diplomat who was knighted by both Philip IV, King of Spain, and Charles I, King of England. Tossup Questions # This artist added a parrot behind a stronger-looking Adam in a painting that was otherwise copied from Titian's The Fall of Man. This artist's The Fur is a portrait of his second wife, Helena Fourment. In 1794, Napoleon took this man's altarpieces The Elevation of the Cross and The Descent from the Cross from the Cathedral of Our Lady. Rays of light illuminate a shield-bearing Archangel Michael casting a massive cascade of nudes into Hell in this man's The Fall of the Damned. A winged old personification of Time lifts a nude figure towards two people holding a wreath in The Triumph of Truth, which concludes a series by this artist that also includes The Disembarkation at Marseilles. For 10 points, name this Flemish Baroque painter of a cycle about the life of Marie de Medici, as well as many voluptuous nudes. # In one painting, this artist depicted water streaming out of the breasts of a statue of Venus at his wedding to Helene Fourment. This artist of The Garden of Love depicted three men on horseback attacking the title creature, which stands on top of a crocodile, in his The Hippopotamus Hunt. The Coronation in Saint-Denis and The (*) Disembarkation at Marseilles are parts of a cycle by this artist, who also created a triptych that depicts Christ being taken down after the crucifixion. For ten points, identify this Flemish painter of the Marie de Medici cycle and The Descent from the Cross who is known for his fleshy nudes. # One of this man's paintings shows its subject being led by Mercury into an Ionic temple labeled "Securitati Augustae"; that same subject is presented with a burning candle on a heart inside a laurel wreath in this man's The Triumph of Time. His painting The Honeysuckle Bower is a double portrait of himself and his first wife, Isabella Brant. The 2001 sale of one of his works, which shows a soldier in a blue sash poised to smash a baby on the ground, set the record for (*) Old Master paintings. One of his recurring subjects is depicted marrying Henry IV and reconciling with her son Louis XIII in a series commissioned for the Luxembourg Palace. For 10 points, name this Flemish Baroque painter of a famous Descent from the Cross, The Massacre of the Innocents, and the Marie de Medici cycle, known for his namesake voluptuous female figures. Category:Painter Category:Baroque Category:Fine Arts